


Smitten.

by ovijiaboardz



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Awkward Crush, Confusion, Crushes, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Friendship/Love, Minor Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, POV Sonoda Umi, Someone Help Her, Umi doesn’t understand romance, Useless Lesbians, like it’s a thing but briefly mentioned, self indulgent, she’s also questioning her sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/ovijiaboardz
Summary: Look at the stars!Look how they shine for you.





	Smitten.

How irresponsible of her. Umi had to be up at the crack of dawn to help the others train for Love Live. Getting enough sleep was fundamental for the rest to work out. In order for the idols to preserve, they needed to have a good attitude, be awake and be perky, alert. A lack of sleep could lead to detriments such as fatigue, moodiness and a lack of energy, all of which they needed to succeed. It was a school night! She was supposed to be the responsible one, the one who assisted the others, set schedules, coached them, helped them. Honoka was a good leader, but she wasn’t very organized, and  _ someone  _ had to do it.

The stars were especially bright outside tonight. Nozomi would like this, since she was fond of astrology and stargazing. They gave Umi a sense of peace - making her issues seem small and insignificant compared to the ever changing world around her - yet at the same time, they left Umi questioning. She was more honest with herself at a time like this ; alone, in the dark, under the twinkles of thousands of stars. Umi was left questioning herself, questioning her feelings.

More specifically, her feelings about her best friend since grade school - Honoka Kosaka.

How did she see Honoka? Honoka and Kotori were her first and longest lasting friends who she was still in touch with to this day. Umi was never the social type, sticking to herself. It’s not that she didn’t  _ want  _ friends, she just couldn’t approach them. What if she messed up? Embarrassed herself? That day, when Honoka pulled her into Kotori and her’s game, she got an odd feeling that she wouldn’t be getting rid of this girl any time soon.

She stirred her raspberry tea a little with her tiny wooden spoon. It had stopped steaming long ago, and was chilly now. 

Sure enough, Honoka dragged her and Kotori many places. The girl was impulsive, stubborn, and foolish, but this all just somehow added to her charm. She would launch herself at the craziest goals, and she’d persist until she got there - then, she’d find something new. Usually something crazier. Umi and Kotori were by her side through many of these instances. 

Out of all the crazy ideas the ginger got, forming a school idol group was her most foolish, unrealistic idea yet. She had two members, nowhere to perform, no support from the student council, and nothing but her own ambition guiding her ; but look at them now! She had nine members, songs blowing up online, filled auditoriums, they had almost reached the top twenty ranks - it was mind blowing. There was something magical about that girl, and regardless of how foolish she was, she accomplished it. 

Umi couldn’t help but admire this.

Umi preferred order, careful planning, and certainty. She could never in a million years do what Honoka did and take after whatever her heart told her. She could never get so far based off her own willpower and determination alone. Sure, she got frustrated with Honoka regularly - their personalities clashed, and it could hardly be helped. However, this didn’t mean she didn’t admire the girl. Honoka was  _ amazing.  _ Umi couldn’t be more proud of how far she’s gotten, and she was truly honored to be able to assist.

Being a school idol wasn’t easy for Umi, and she didn’t want anything to do with it at first. Standing up on a giant stage in suggestive clothing, singing her heart out? That terrified her beyond comprehension. She never would’ve got this far if it weren’t for Honoka. That  _ fool  _ inspired her so much, and she humored herself and loved every minute of it. She loved performing. She wasn’t ready to admit it, but Kotori’s dresses were adorable. She enjoyed helping the girls train, and didn’t mind keeping things in order to organize Honoka’s wild ambitions. The happiness she felt in her heart from singing her heart out was indescribable. She loved it, and she wouldn’t trade it for the world!

So she loved being an idol. How did she feel about Honoka?

I  _ love _ Honoka, she whispered to herself, staring at her tired reflection in the teacup. She  _ loved _ her. It wasn’t the way she loved her friends, and the members of the group, but perhaps something more. 

This was way too much! How irresponsible of her! Did Umi really have a crush on her best friend? She wanted to go on long walks with Honoka, she wanted a future with her, she would be more than happy to be by that fool’s side for the rest of her life. Oh no. Oh no.  _ Oh no… _

Umi had never dated in her life. She was only a second year, so it wasn’t really a huge deal, but she had no experience. Was this love? Was she in love with another girl? It was an all girls school. What would others think? 

Eli and Nozomi were openly dating, and the majority of the students seemed to respect them. Nozomi mentioned having similar anxieties to hers - worrying about what people may say, how it would interfere with their life, what if Eli didn’t feel the same… 

Romance was confusing. Umi wasn’t used to these feelings at all, and she couldn’t fit them into any sort of box, or organize them in any way. They were messy, beautiful, and confusing. 

Maybe it was just admiration. Maybe that warm feeling inside whenever the girl smiled was awe, inspiration. Besides, Honoka was another girl. Umi hasn’t felt this way before, and she didn’t recall finding any boys attractive, ever. Sure, she thought the girls looked cute in Kotori’s outfits but… it couldn’t be like that! Could it? Oh no.. Did this make her a lesbian? Could she put a label on it? This was so confusing. Umi couldn’t resolve this in one night.

It was so late, and all this romance stuff was giving Umi a headache. She didn’t even want to know what time it was. She’d try and brew some strong coffee in the morning to wake herself up, and then it was training. She’d have to face these feelings sooner or later, but for now, she had no idea what to do. It was time to try and sleep on it. She turned off the porch lights, rinsed out her cup, closed her curtains, and slept on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! Self indulgent? Noooo... what are you talking about. Self projection? Aha! Y’all are funny.


End file.
